Writer's Block
by Iceworm
Summary: Just because an author stops in the middle of a story doesn't mean his characters disappear into the aether. Theo and Corey are stuck in limbo together waiting for me to get back to the story.


**Writer's Block**

"Don't do that!" Corey snapped. The boy's irritation was plain.

"What? Exist?" Theo asked. His eyebrows arched in disbelief. "You're going to have to live with it, pal." His eyes swept around the weight room. "It's not as though we have a choice. This is the position the Author left us in when he stopped writing; and this is where we'll stay until he gets back to us."

"Yeah, I know. But…" Corey paused. "Even though you're way inside my personal space, and looming over me in a totally terrifying way, could you not blow in my ear? The Author hasn't written that you do that or even that you want to do it. I _know_ I don't want you to do it. Stop ad-libbing. It's…distracting."

"Is that all it was, a distraction?" The older boy asked innocently. "The way you shivered when I blew into your pretty, pink shell of an ear made it seem like it was more than _just_ a distraction."

"Yeah, a distraction. And you did it on purpose. It's not as though we actually have to breathe unless the Author writes it. So why are you panting? And what's with all these deep breaths? I don't care what that werewolf nose of yours thinks it knows. I'm not interested in you and it's creepy, man. You're just playing with me."

"Like a wolf with a rabbit, maybe?" Theo asked. His lips lifted in a sneer. "Well, why are you sweating so much?" Theo watched as a bead of sweat trickled down Corey's forehead. It hung trembling on the corner of the boy's eyebrow. "There's sweat dribbling down your forehead. It'll be in your eye soon but I can't…" Corey blinked rapidly as the sweat ran into his eye. "…move. Sorry, man."

"Idiot, you'd be sweating too if your face was pressed up against a fireplace screen in front of a raging fire. I knew werewolves had higher body temperatures than people but, really?"

"You saying I'm hot, Rabbit?"

Corey scowled. "No! But you must be desperate if you're angling for a compliment from me. We not only don't play for the same team; we're not even in the same league. If you _were_ gay you'd never be interested in me. We both know that's true and I'm _happy_ that I'm not your type. If the Author hadn't put us here, both of us would be somewhere else doing something more fun than bitching at each other on a Friday night. Theo, just, don't, speak, to, me."

"Well, technically, we shouldn't be able to speak without the Author's input but we seem to be doing it tonight." Theo's eyes darted around the room nervously as if he feared a reprimand for their actions.

"That is odd," Corey agreed. "Has it ever happened to you before? People don't write many stories about me. So I don't have that many instances to compare this to." He rolled his eyes. "Your character, on the other hand, generates way more pages of fanfic than mine. Their authors must think that there's a heart of gold buried under all that beautiful evil and want to show it to the world. What a bunch of bull…"

"No. It's my incredibly handsome, irresistible and sexy self that they find so fascinating." Theo offered, interrupting him. He chuckled at Corey's look of disgust. Still smiling, he considered Corey's original question. "The talking or being trapped in an authorial limbo for god knows how long? I don't remember much about my experiences in other stories. But, I think I would remember if I'd ever been trapped with anyone as boring as you."

Theo grumbled in irritation. "Why the Hell did the Author put us together in a story; and what is with his thing for odd pairings? Did you know he's been trying to finish a Chris and Isaac story for years?" Theo saw Corey's blank expression.

"You don't know who Isaac was. Sorry. Not interested. Got it." Theo apologized. "But If I had to be stuck in this position with someone, why couldn't it be Malia?" The smile that spread across his face was wolfish.

"Do you think I want to be stuck staring at your sweaty pecs forever? What am I supposed to do? Count your chest hairs?"

"Yeah! Hell, yeah!" Theo boasted. "Should be a real treat for you, Corey. Don't get that kind of eye candy when you're with Mason." Theo took a deep breath. He smirked as Corey's eyes were drawn to his chest. He released the breath abruptly.

"What the fuck, man? You blew on my chest!"

"Did not." Corey smiled innocently at Theo. "I blew on your nipples. Whole different thing, Wolfie."

"You keep your gay mouth away from my body."

"Afraid my gayness might rub off, Theo? And talk about a reaction. Your nipples snapped to attention and would have saluted if they could. They obviously haven't gotten the memo that Theo Raeken is strictly heterosexual. For a guy who's _supposed_ to be straight you're acting a little bent tonight, Theo." Corey's eyes drifted to Theo's chest and followed the trail of hair downward until it disappeared behind the band of his sweatpants.

"Don't go there, Corey." Theo warned. "The Author hasn't said anything about me being attracted to you. You're the one showing interest in me."

"Oh? So that's a roll of quarters you're carrying around in your sweatpants?"

"Better than that roll of dimes you're showing to the world, Rabbit. So not interested, huh?"

"I am so not..." Corey did not finish his thought. Instead, he asked, "Did you feel that?"

Theo looked down at him and nodded slowly. "Thank God, the Author's back. He can write us out of this Hell."

Corey watched him, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Yeah! Everything goes back to Canon. Can hardly wait, Theo. You're evil, I'm a coward; I hate you; you tolerate my existence because it would be too much effort to kill me; you're straight; I'm gay; you love only yourself; and I love Mason. Everything back to the way…"

The Author hit save.

AN: I promised Theo and Corey I'd finish their story and not leave them to their own devices again.


End file.
